Kingdom Hearts Origins: Tears of the Light
by Princess of Heart 11
Summary: Meet Kero, the son of Ichigo Kurosaki and his friend Miya: the two heroes start a journey together. They accidentally break a secret rule in the Soul Society. Miya slowly sees she's being hunted by a dark lord working to capture her heart's light. Destinies will be shaped, darkness will be born, but . . . can a princess change her fate? Nothing is inevitable, only hitsuzen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Hollow in our Midst?**

Sunlight flickered through the shafts of a beautiful Sakura tree. Cherry blossom petals rained down on one of the handsome high school students. He was enjoying an action packed manga when someone blocked his sunlight.

"Morning Kero-kun." Ayako smiled brightly, her long hair was tied into two flowing pigtails that ended in a curly dolphin fin style at her knees. The sparkling stein glass pink flower pins that held the pigtails in place complimented her expensive school girl outfit. Her father was the principal of this prestigious school and doted on his precious little angel with various expensive gifts. She got everything she wanted, but the one thing she really wanted always seemed to be out of her reach.

The special gift she wanted was sitting now against a huge Sakura tree. It was the perfect romantic setup straight out of a romance novel!

"Morning." Came a mumbled reply as the handsome boy went back to reading.

Ayako pouted, `Ignore me?' She thought with an anger-vein then an idea popped into her head.

"You know our annual Spring festival is next week. . . ." She leaned down with hands clasped behind her back, exposing even more cleavage than before. "It would really mean a lot if you could watch the cherry blossoms with me after our dance." Kero nodded, his mind a million miles away. "Yeah sure."

Ayako gasped, "Really?" She bounced happily. "Oh Kero I knew you had feelings for me!"

A distant pink blob ran through the school gates leaving a chaotic whirlwind in her path, "Out of my way!", bodies of students landed in different places.

"Keroooooo!" The pink blur crashed into Ayako and grabbed Kero's hand.

Ayako went flying into another Sakura tree, her face hitting the hard bark.

"Come on!" The girl panted taking the guy's hand. Kero's brown eyes widened as waves of lustrous pink hair brushed against his cheek.

"Miya!" He looked back at his fallen manga.

Miya wasn't having any of it today. "We have to go!. . . .Hurry."

She tried yanking his arm when he wouldn't budge. She huffed, "There's a massive Hollow alert and I think I know where it is!"

"Really?" Kero wasn't believing her, not this time.

"Yes! Now come!" Miya gave a huge yank which made Kero stumble forward, and soon she had him against his will. 'Why does she have to do this so early in the morning?' He glared at her from behind as she ran through a new crowd of students.

Miya's monstrous speed bulldozed anyone who got in her way. Kero yelled quick apologies to them as he ran with his crazy friend. The two teens stopped in the middle of a street. Miya looked around trying to find that signal again. "Are you sure there is a hollow or is this another plan to escape your boring math class?" Kero lazily smirked at her. Miya spun around on her heel pinning Kero with her dirtiest look yet. "No, this one is actually serious. His power level is surprisingly off the charts." She paused looking down at the blinking light on her tracker. "Huh? This way!" She grabbed Kero's hand and leaped into the air. Her school girl attire changed into a flowing princess-like low cut, black kimono. Kero also wore the signature Soul reaper uniform. This was another typical day for them. Miya's pretty violet eyes caught a glimpse of a black blob.

"Oh no you don't! I'll cut you to ribbons!" Miya flew higher into the air giving chase.

"Eh? Drat, you two again." The hollow sneered quickly darting away breaking a new hole in the sky.

"It knows us?" Kero was not sure they had ever seen it before.

"We'll figure that out later." Ice blossoms plummeted into the hollow, "Damn it!" Miya cursed, her ice flower attack didn't work. Kero placed a hand on her arm. "Miya, please try not to be reckless. Do you want my mother to give you another lecture?"

Miya smiled back, "Me not being reckless is like losing my soul reaper powers. Your mom is going to have to get used to my recklessness one of these days."

She grinned mischievously remembering how his mother would say and shake her head at the bubbly girl.

Kero sighed, why did Miya have to be like this today? Together they chased the blob-like creature through the Soul Society, a place where Shinigamis did their training and reported back what Hollows they defeated. It hovered in another dimension and over the city where Kero and Miya lived. Orihime smiled at the two of them, "Out on another mission?" Kero looked back at her, "Yeah mom. We'll try not to be late for dinner." Orihime beamed, "Great, I'm making my famous stew tonight!" Miya and Kero cringed, last time they had her 'special' stew, it caused their stomachs to twist in pain for a whole month!

"C-Can't wait." Miya gulped down the bile that threatened to swim up.

Orihime giggled and waved goodbye wearing a pretty white dress that showed her bare shoulders.

Her usual snowflake clips in her hair sparkling in the sunlight,_ `Please be careful.`_ Orihime's blue eyes glimmered with concern.

_`Kero.'_

Her long orange hair swayed in the wind.

"You idiots! You let another Hollow escape?"

A fellow Shinigami yelled at them. Kero sweat-dropped, "Uh."

Miya glared at this guy, he seemed to be a new recruit. "Hey it's not our fault it somehow crashed in here!" Kero stepped in front of her before she did something she would regret later.

"We'll take care of it alright? If you threaten Miya again." He fixed the newbie with a death glare, "I'll break every bone in that body of yours."

Miya tried fighting off a blush. ' Kero is standing up for me! Oh no! If he sees me blush, he might think I'm weird. . . . And I really don't want my crush to be so obvious!' She panicked taking a step back.

The guy backed off not wanting to mess with an upper Shinigami.

"Thanks Kero." Miya said quietly playing with her fingers.

"Of course, anything for a friend." His smile once again melted her heart.

Miya inwardly battled with her disappointment. Of course they were friends, they have been that way since childhood, but now that they were older. . . . Miya looked back at Kero trying to stop another blush from appearing on her beautiful face.

The building suddenly broke into pieces as something large crashed into it.

Black rubbery wisps danced in all directions as the pumpkin skull of the Shinigami gave them all a jagged pointy grin. The gust of wind moved strands of Miya's hair as she stood there shocked and frozen in place. "Found you!" The sing song voice that rumbled from the shinigami's throat, sent icy chills down the heiress's spine.

"Miya!" Kero shouted running towards her. The Hollow slammed one of its massive hands causing another explosion. Kero shielded himself but still raced through the smoke sword in hand. Miya's screams fueled his rage and the urgency to see her safe.

"Kyaaaahhh!" Kero's unleashed a waves of light from his sword cutting off the Hollow's arm.

"AHHHHHH!" The Hollow recoiled and was quick to regenerate its arm and fly away. Kero caught Miya in his arms holding her tightly, then angrily looked back at the disappearing Hollow.

"Miya . . . Are you hurt?" This time Miya couldn't keep her blush down, in attempt for him not to see it, she squirmed in his iron grasp as his beautiful eyes looked upon her with concern.

"He's getting away." She finally jumped and dusted herself off. "W-We should get moving." Her long silky hair that had been kissed with the Sakura flowers when she was born, hid her reddened face. She stiffened when Kero touched her arm. "We aren't leaving till I know for sure you are okay." `Great, he's going parent mode on me again.` She thought a bit irritated with him. Miya jerked his hand away, "I'm fine." She flashed him a goofy grin, "Really." Kero studied her for a bit then sighed. "You can't sit still for one minute can't you?" Miya giggled, "Let's go."

They once again took flight and soon had the hollow in their sights.

"Damn it guys leave me alone!" The Hollow sent small purplish blobs at them which the shingamis dodged with ease. The purplish blobs came soaring back exploding all around them.

"Kehehehehehehehe! Didn't see that coming did ya?" The Hollow cackled then growled low when they wouldn't let up. He broke several more portals through the sky. "Whoever he's targeting, must be a special kind of soul." Kero's spiky shoulder length blonde hair flew in the wind.

"I hope we will get to them first." There was a worried edge to Miya's voice that Kero almost wanted to comfort. They had a mission to focus on. If they couldn't get to whoever this Hollow was targeting, Kero feared that another more dangerous Hollow would be born when their soul disappeared into the endless belly of this monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That's the first chapter. Cliffhangers are awesome. I forgot to mention that this origin crosses over not only with Disney, but also Anime. (and Final Fantasy as well) But I thought that was already pretty obvious. XD. Just though I'd make that clear before diving into the next chapter. I really can't wait to see what you think. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Decided Fate**

Shards of sky split apart as a huge black blob descended into the earth sending a gust of wind throughout the town surprisingly not damaging any buildings. "Yessss! Hello little girl. Ready to get eaten?" The black blob purred with a devious smirk displaying rows of jagged sharp teeth. "Ahhhhh!" The little girl screamed tears welling up in her pretty eyes.

"No you don't jackass!" An older girl screamed from above.

Miya's hair whipped about in the wind sword in hand, having a determined look on her angelic face, her intentions were to kill this evil creature. Sparkling sunset shards fell around her like smooth glass fragments, her lithe body was soaring face first in the air, their glowing colors reflected off of her violet eyes while she unleashed flower petals made of crystal at the Hollow.

The crystals exploded all over the Hollow in a powerful water attack.

"Gyaaaaahhhh!" It screamed just then more enemies appeared much different looking than the usual one.

"Huh?" Miya blinked staring at a large group of new monsters.

"Help!" The little girl screamed, the heartless had her cornered.

"I'll be right there!"

_`What are they? Whatever they are, they are not Hollows. ` _

She thought trying to attack them and was quick to realize her weapon was useless against these unholy beings.

"What is going on?" She stared helplessly at her sword then watched with a mix of horror and amazement.

The Hollow was absorbing the smaller monsters.

Black smoke swallowed the Hollow, "Hahahahahahaha! Just try defeating me now!"

The enemy laughed evilly, soon dense smoke cleared away to reveal he had become one of them.

"Great." Miya's right eyebrow furrowed in irritation, "This is my lucky day." She said sarcastically and glared at the huge monster before her.

Long black tentacles smashed the ground around her as Miya cartwheeled for her life!

A large black bubble engulfed the terrified girl trapping her inside.

Then a whole new army of monsters greeted her with teasing smiles.

Miya cursed under her breath this just wasn't her day at all.

Each time she attacked the heartless countered them.

The heartless ganged up on the female warrior, injuring her more before the huge heartless finished her off with a final blow. Sounds of the forest's earth breaking and the little girl crying out was all Miya heard before blacking out into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A witch witnesses the girl falling inside a dream within a dream. <strong>

Miya's unconscious body fell descending into an unknown realm.

Her Soul Reaper uniform glowed in a bright light leaving her body.

A new and prettier outfit replaced her old one. Miya now wore a low cut top which had thin black spaghetti straps, while the front was white. A sparkling pink flower symbol adorned the front of the shirt. Rose pink swirly designs traveled along the sides, the lower right and left sides of the shirt's front. It was black on the sides of the shirt and looked like wide upside down triangles that flattered the white shirt which displayed most of her bare back. Detached white and pink sleeves with blue ribbons crisscrossed up the sides of the arms and was tied into silky laced bows. The white mini skirt reached her thigh, black stockings covered her legs above her knees to her mid-thigh. Pink strips of cloth hang down the sides of her skirt. Her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and her nails were painted a rosy pink color. Sterling silver heeled boots shined in the world of stain glass.

"**This girl unknowingly triggered the events that would set this dream in motion." **

**The witch closed her eyes, "There is no stopping one's destiny, but I wonder. . ." **

Miya slowly opened her radiant violet eyes capturing a faraway image of the very same witch inside a stain glass piece of art. There were other beautiful stain glass circles within this stained glass realm.

"**Can you save your prince and change the tides of fate?" **

_`Hm? Who are you? `_ Miya couldn't speak, but she swore she had heard someone talking just now.

"**Or will you allow what has already been decided to kill you both?" **

Miya's eyes widened, her feet touching the cold stained glass window that held the beautiful image of the witch who shared this very same dream.

**The witch continued her observation giving the princess small glimpses of the future her route was about to lead. Her long black hair blew in a soft breeze. "Even now your prince is setting down his own path, shaping another's future and making his own. . . . This dream. . . Our meeting . . . was no coincidence. . . . Only Hitsuzen." **

A mystical blade suddenly appeared in the girl's hand, replacing her Soul Reaper sword. "What-" Its incredible power tingled her fingertips. "Is this?" She stared at the strange shape the blade had. "It resembles a key." Miya whispered simply astonished. In a strange way it looked very beautiful.

She gasped feeling the ground beneath shake violently the same giant Heartless from before must have followed her to wherever this place was.

Groups of smaller monsters appeared again in black smoke.

"**Together you will cross many worlds including mine. . . Bonds will be formed . . . In the process the Dream will slowly shatter bit by bit. . . Hatred, jealousy, pain will manifest themselves into something more sinister and eat the light within people's hearts. . . . It will call itself Darkness. . . . Are you able to wield your chosen blade and vanquish it?" **

Miya raised her new weapon, water droplets sparkled all around her, as she danced around the enemy, slashing their numbers down to size. Now each time the giant monster slashed its claws at her, she was able to cartwheel out of the way and counter his attack. The warrior's body was as fluent and fast like the water attacks she performed on the monster. Everything came in sync as though performing magical spells came naturally to the girl. The strange blade pulsed in her hand with a powerful warm energy which felt right.

With a final blow to the Heartless's head, it exploded in a burst of light.

* * *

><p>The world filled with staircases of colorful stain glass and stained glass windows sparkled all around.<p>

Miya lowered her weapon relieved the battle was over.

"I see that you're finally awake." A boy her age, wearing a black hooded robe, said startling the princess.

Miya tilted her head, "Awake?" she blinked and placed a hand to her chest not believing she could speak again. The hooded boy nodded she noticed he had very beautiful eyes like red sapphires.

His black bangs framed his handsome face nicely giving him a Noble look.

_`The Nightmare Witch's predictions were true after all. `_ He thought staring back at her intently.

"Everything will come together with time princess. Until then. . ." He walked away disappearing into a thick black portal which bubbled while he walked through its dark depths.

He stopped midway into the portal, "Oh and one more thing. . . I'd watch my back if I were you. My master has his sights set solely on your Light."

Still holding a hand to her heart, Miya's violet eyes widened, "My what?"

The lone stranger glimpsed at the blade she held, "The blade chose you for a reason. Figure it out."

Before she could ask any questions, the hooded figure was gone.

"Wake up!" A little girl's voice echoed in the empty world.

Miya looked around then her blade shined brightly forcing the princess to shield her eyes.

* * *

><p>Patches of sunlight filtered through the branches of trees above.<p>

Miya slowly fluttered her eyes open awakening from a strange dream.

The adorable little girl from before was frowning with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked still kneeling beside the semi-injured young woman.

Miya smiled with a reassuring nod, "Thank you for looking after me.", her hand gently ruffled the girl's soft shoulder length blue hair. The little girl giggled happy to see she was alright.

"It wasn't a dream after all." Miya stared at her beautiful new outfit and felt the coolness of the blade's handle beneath her fingertips. "Huh?" The cute little girl tilted her head in confusion.

Miya turned to face her with a smile, "It's nothing. . . What's your name?"

"Aqua."

"Aqua. . . A very pretty name. I love it." Miya beamed at her new friend.

"I'm Miya. As you can tell I come from a world much different from your own."

Aqua nodded her sparkling ocean blue eyes filled with innocent curiosity.

"Let's be friends!" She suddenly piped up.

Miya chuckled, "I thought we already were."

Aqua blushed and sheepishly smiled meeting a pair of warm violet eyes again.

"What's that?" Aqua pointed to the weapon she was now holding.

"I'm not sure." Miya said looking back at the blade.

Aqua gazed upon the silver blade which seemed to glow in the sunset's light.

"Naming a weapon brings the user and its master closer."

Miya stated knowing this rule all too well.

She gripped the handle tightly feeling its power course through her body.

"This blade chose me for a reason."

Aqua's blue eyes looked up at Miya, "What are you going to name it?"

Miya remembered how the blade did outstanding water attacks.

Because of how well her weapon handled those Heartless, she wanted to give it a name that would define itself elegantly.

"Rainfell."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hi, guys it's been forever. XD. I finally made chapter 2. YES! Please leave detailed reviews. I enjoy them.

You know I love songs, so this one goes very well with this chapter. Please enjoy it.

**Kingdom Hearts - Ultimate Remix**

Look that up on Youtube and enjoy reading this new chapter.

I wanted Aqua and Miya's meeting to be memorable and awesome at the same time.

I feel they connected instantly in a sister like bond.

Plus Aqua is so freaking adorable!

Miya's new outfit was inspired by Milla's Human outfit in Tales of Xillia 2.

The detached sleeves look more like Milla's detached sleeves from Tales of Xillia 1.

Other than that the whole outfit was mostly inspired by her tales of xillia 2 attire along with some of Aqua's looks.

Since Miya will play a huge role in Aqua's life.I don't want to spoil how she will influence her, besides obvious personality similarities between them, yet.

It's only natural for the young girl to get inspired by Miya's fashion sense and adapt it to her own wardrobe when she grows older.

Miya's kind, brave, energetic, caring, and protective nature might rub off on the already sweet little girl.

Their early bond opens up questions I hope and gets you interested more in what's to come as the story that started it all unfolds itself.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and may your Christmas be filled with magic.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
